Après Moi, Le Déluge
Après Moi, Le Déluge is the eleventh episode of the first season of The Originals and the series overall. Summary WITCH BUSINESS — When Davina becomes violently ill and the repercussions soon begin to affect the entire French Quarter, Marcel, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah rush to find out what is going on. Sophie approaches the others with some startling information about the Harvest ritual and presents a drastic plan to save Davina. Elsewhere, Hayley is racked with guilt as she comes clean to Elijah about her role in Sophie’s plan. Last, a sequence of unforeseen events sends shockwaves through the French Quarter. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent/Céleste Dubois *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell Guest Cast *Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Co-Starring *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna Natale *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux (corpse) *Jesse Boyd as Cary *Diana Chiritescu as Cassie (corpse) *Aubrey DeVaney as Abigail (corpse) Trivia *Antagonist: Céleste Dubois. *Narrator: Elijah Mikaelson *Title meaning: a reference to the succession of natural disasters that will hit New Orleans if Davina isn't sacrificed in order to complete the Harvest ritual. *This is the first episode of both series (''TVD'' and ''TO'') to have its title in a language other than English. **This is also the first episode to have its title in French. Translation: After Me, the Flood. ***The second was Ne Me Quitte Pas in the fifth season. *This is the second episode of The Originals to be written by Marguerite MacIntyre. *We learn from Elijah what witches have been called throughout the ages in different cultures. For example, witches were/are called häxa in Norway, strega in Italy, and aje by the Yoruba of West Africa. *It is revealed that following the succession of intense earthquakes, windstorms, floods and fires, the witches of the French Quarter will completely lose their power within a matter of weeks if the Harvest is not completed in time—assuming that the natural disasters won't wipe them out first. *Because the Harvest had not been completed, Davina's immense magical power, inherited from the Harvest girls who were sacrificed before she was rescued, began leaking out of her, causing four different kinds of natural disasters as a result of her loss of control. * It was revealed that Sabine has actually been possessed by Céleste Dubois for over a year. ** This means that Celeste has been using spirit possession to essentially be immortal since her original body's death in 1821. In Long Way Back From Hell, the names of many of her hosts over the centuries were revealed. *Elijah and Hayley have a moment, in spite of her recent actions. *Bastianna, Papa Tunde and Genevieve are resurrected by Celeste in this episode. * Davina is ultimately sacrificed by Sophie to finally complete the Harvest and resurrect the Harvest girls. However, due to the magical intervention by Sabine/Celeste, the girls were not revived from their time in Limbo as expected. ** It was revealed in Dance Back from the Grave that Celeste had hijacked the power of the Harvest in order to resurrect three fellow deceased witches to help her do her bidding. *Esther is buried and consecrated in the grounds of the plantation, making her a New Orleans witch. The Originals, including Hayley and the baby, acted as conduits of her magic and, as such, had to participate in completing the Harvest for Sophie to channel it. ** It was revealed in From a Cradle to a Grave that it was this act that allowed Esther to take control of the Ancestors and eventually bring herself and her sons Finn and Kol back to life by allowing their spirits to possess the bodies of other New Orleans witches. *This episode marks the first present day appearance of Bastianna, as she had only previously been seen in flashbacks. *The song "If I Had A Heart", heard at the end of the episode as the Bastianna, Papa Tunde and Genevieve are resurrected by Celeste, is used as the opening theme for the History Channel's TV series Vikings. *This is the final episode of the second chapter of Season One, The Harvest Chapter. Continuity *This is the first episode on The Originals to feature the death of a main character. *This is the seventh episode in the TVD ''and ''TO universe in which a main character is killed. * This episode marks the first appearances of Papa Tunde and Genevieve. *Monique Deveraux, Abigail, Cassie, and Bastianna were last seen in flashbacks in Sinners and Saints. *Cary was last seen in Reigning Pain in New Orleans. *''500 Years of Solitude,'' the 100th episode of , The Originals' parent show, establishes that it has been three months since Rebekah arrived in New Orleans in House of the Rising Son. *This episode is the first time Esther is mentioned since Always and Forever. Locations *New Orleans **French Quarter ***St. Anne's Church ****Davina's Room ***Lafayette Cemetery ***The Abattoir ***Rousseau's ***The Garden Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.51 million viewers in USA, which was 0.44 million more than the previous episode. Body Count *'Davina Claire': throat slit to finish the Harvest, killed by Sophie Deveraux. Cultural References *The title "Après Moi, Le Déluge," which translates into "After Me, The Flood," is a quote that, according to popular legends, has been attributed to both Louis XV of France and Madame de Pompadour, his maîtresse-en-titre. *Many people interpret this quote as foreshadowing of the French Revolution, which broke out fifteen years after Louis XV's death. In the context of The Originals, this could mean that, after the fall of an important character, or of one who has a lot of power and influence within the society of New Orleans, it'll be plunged into chaos and war. *"Après Moi, Le Déluge, after me comes the flood" is a lyric from the song "Après Moi" by Regina Spektor. *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' is also the title of a concert of classical music composed by Luna Pearl Woolf. *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' is also the title of a paperback by Mathieu Bénézet and a board book by Cleve F Adams. *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' is also the title of an album and a song by French singer and composer Alex Beaupain. *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' was the 617th Squadron's chosen motto ("After me, the Flood"), a humorous double entendre on the supposed last words of King Louis XV of France. No. 617 Squadron is a Royal Air Force aircraft squadron based at RAF Lossiemouth in Scotland. It is commonly known as the "Dambusters" for its actions during Operation Chastise against German dams during the Second World War. Quotes :Elijah: "The Italians call them strega. The Yoruba of West Africa call them aje, meaning mother. Where my mother was from, they called them häxa, and here we call them witch. Over the centuries, vampires have fought them and fought beside them, bedded them and burned them. Whether adversary or ally, they have been a force to be reckoned with. Their ancestral magic anchors this city. There's never been one all-powerful witch until Davina." ---- :(noise in the background) :Klaus: "Well, that's going well." :Elijah: "If you were trying to win the girl's trust, perhaps poisoning her one true love was not the most splendid idea?" :Klaus: "Well, are there any more inopportune deaths you'd like to wave in my face?" :Elijah: "Give me a month. I'll get you a list." :(noise in the background) :Klaus: (sighs) "Young, old, dead, or alive, witches are a pain in the ass." :(Klaus leaves) ---- :Davina: "Go away!" :Marcel: "You gotta be starving. You haven't eaten since..." :Davina: "Since your best friend killed my best friend." :Marcel: "Davina, I'm sorry about what happened to this kid, Tim." :Davina: "I'm sorry you don't hate Klaus for what he did." ---- :Rebekah: (to Sophie) "Sometimes, what's more important is not who you're siding with, but who you're siding against." ---- :Sophie: (about Davina) "One person was never meant to hold that much power. It's tearing her apart and it will take us down with it." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Apres Moi, Le Deluge Trailer|Extended Promo The Originals - Apres Moi, Le Deluge Clip|Webclip The Originals - Apres Moi, Le Deluge Producers' Preview|Producer's Preview Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x11exclusive.jpg 1x11exclusive2.jpg Hayleyklaus239.jpg Klauskierannnn3.jpg Kieranklaushayley.jpg Sabineoriginals.jpg Elijahhayelyy.jpg Klaushayleyiroginals.jpg Klauskierannn2.jpg Kiarannn2.jpg Kierannnn.jpg Elijahklaussabine.jpg Klausekieran.jpg |-|Screencaps= klaussmileep11.jpg elijah1ep11.jpg elijah2ep11.jpg elijah3ep11.jpg elijahep11.jpg hayleyep11.jpg klaus1ep11.jpg klaus2ep11.jpg klaus3ep11.jpg klaus4ep11.jpg klaus5ep11.jpg klausep11.jpg davina1ep11.png davina2ep11.png davina3ep11.png davina5ep11.png davina6ep11.png hayley1ep11.png haylijah1ep11.png haylijahep11.png kieranandklausep11.png kieranklausep11.png klaus6ep11.png klaus7ep11.png klaus8ep11.png klaus9ep11.png marcel2ep11.png marceldavinaep11.png marcelep11.png sophie1ep11.png sophie2ep11.png sophie3ep11.png sophieep11.png rebekah1ep11.png rebekah2ep11.png rebekahep11.png ApresDavina-feature.jpg davina-angry.jpg The-Originals-Episode-11-Video-Preview-01-2014-01-14.jpg klaus-in-apres-moi-le-deluge-380x300.jpg H036A-121-ORG-110-13-300x160.jpg The.Originals.S01E11.jpg BelyUowCEAAm1LN.jpg The-Originals-Episode-11-Video-Preview-02-2014-01-14.jpg 111.JPG 000.jpg hayleyM.jpg sophie-at-the-cemetery.jpg WEBCLIP-1-332x205.jpg Elder Witches.png The_Originals_S01E11_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_1957.jpg critiques-the-originals-saison-1-episode-11-d-L-yQFX2G.png critiques-the-originals-saison-1-episode-11-d-L-bzbSJf.png The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 29.35 -2014.05.23 16.27.18-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 29.40 -2014.05.23 16.27.29-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 25.55 -2014.05.23 16.27.37-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.48 -2014.05.23 16.30.49-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 11.03 -2014.05.23 16.30.54-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 15.37 -2014.05.23 16.52.06-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 31.54 -2014.05.23 16.53.21-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 10.14 -2014.05.23 16.53.14-.jpg 0019.jpg Normal018.jpg 0017.jpg 00015.jpg 0016.jpg 00013.jpg 012.jpg 011.jpg 00010.jpg 000009.jpg 00008.jpg 00007.jpg DC.In.AM,LD.jpg 005.jpg DavinaInAM,LD.jpg 155.jpg 0250.jpg 0249.jpg 0248.jpg 243.jpg 241.jpg 240.jpg 238.jpg 237.jpg 236.jpg 220.jpg 00219.jpg 218.jpg 217.jpg 216.jpg 215.jpg 214.jpg 213.jpg 212.jpg 211.jpg 210.jpg 0209.jpg 206.jpg 205.jpg 203.jpg 201.jpg 199.jpg 200.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide